


Thanatopsis

by lloganlizzyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lloganlizzyy/pseuds/lloganlizzyy
Summary: {Thanatopsis- Thanatos~ death- Topsis~ sight - looking for death}What happens if Tom Riddle had had someone to care for him? Would he still be who he conspired to be? Or would he at least have some part of his soul?Eris Lockhart is tasked by Gellert Grindewald to break down his latest adversary, Tom Marvolo Riddle. He has seen a prophecy that proclaims the rise of the Dark Lord and the fall of Grindewald. In said prophecy, it declares that there is only one who can at least start to prevent the destruction that is Lord Voldemort.But what happens is the girl who gravitates destruction all around her, starts to melt at his words, and breaks at his genuine affection. Will she be the one who causes him to form actual human connections and help prevent the uprise of Voldemort and the downfall of Grindewald?Wattpad: loganlizzyy
Relationships: Tom Riddle | Voldemort & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One

Narrator's Point of View

I'll start from the beginning. 

It all began when two sisters, Circe and Eris, were pulled out of their class at Eronmayervos Institution, for whatever reason, they did not know at the time. They walked out of the classroom and headed to the headmaster's office and waited until she allowed them entry. 

"Ladies, it is my deepest regret to tell you this, but your mother has passed. We have reason to believe it was Gellert Grindelwald. I am deeply sorry, but because of this, you two are no longer safe here, and we must send you to Hogwarts." Headmaster Delphine spoke with a look of utter sorrow. She hated the fact that she would have to send them off to an unknown place without anyone but each other. They had no idea who their father was, and they had no living relatives out there. Not that they had any here. They killed them all. 

A secret that they shared was they were the ones who had sent Grindelwald to kill their mother. The pure blooded witch favored muggles, halfbloods, and muggleborns. That was against the agenda that Gellert had preached to them, so them, being the destruction causing duo, needed to remove her from the equation of the mission of the eradication of anyone who wasn't a pureblood. 

They left the office without saying a word, masking the looks of elation. They refused to speak in these situations; they didn't want to accidentally incriminate themselves or each other unknowingly. So, they left. Leaving the headmaster in shock. 

Because they had no family, they would be needing to go to an orphanage. Which one you may ask? Well, I believe you already know which one. It goes by the name of Wool's. I understand that you already know someone who lives there. He goes by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle. A halfblood with the ideals of a prejudiced pureblood. They know of him, but does he know of them? Let's find out.

A few days later...

As they stepped of the train at King's Cross Station, they glanced at each other with looks of disgust. They had to get out of the muggle infested railway quick. 

They hitched a journey to the orphanage via a little cabbie that had been waiting outside of the station. They obviously didn't have any muggle money so they leapt out of the cab before the talk of paying was brought up. They had gathered their belongings from the old manor well before they arrived in London, so they were filthy rich. They had proper clothes that had showed their high class in the social pyramid. The manor would always be there, but they knew they would be in for a long ride, so they thought it be best that they brought what they valued most to show their prosperity. They masked their wands as a hair clip, that way no one would be suspicious. They were skilled in wandless and wordless magic. Eris being much more skilled on the magic front, and Circe being more skilled on the wit and knowledge front. 

They entered the orphanage and waited until someone noticed that they were there. 

"Hello young ladies. I'm Ms.Cole. What may I do for you today?"

"Well, our mother died a few days ago, and our school kicked us out for our protection. We have no other living relatives and we have no where to go. Our old headmaster told us we should reside here. Is that alright?" Circe explained using her quick wit and innocent looks to fabricate a bit of their story without giving away their true identities. 

"Well of course you may stay here. May I ask your names?"

"I'm Circe Lockhart and this is my sister Eris Lockhart. We are originally from Greece."

Mrs. Cole looked at the two teens with suspicion. What are the odds of two kids named after goddesses of chaos and strife? Well, that is a good question. Because they weren't named after them. They are them. But they themselves don't know that yet. They don't even know who their father is yet. But we'll get to that later. 

"Ah, I see. I will show you to your room. You will have to share the space. As these are hard times, there are too many kids in this orphanage. You don't mind sharing do you?"

They shook their heads to signify that they don't mind, and followed the caretaker to their new living quarters. 

When they arrived to their room, they set there stuff down, and wandered around until they stumbled across the person they were both looking for. Tom Riddle. They knew of him. His ideals. They had heard of it from the Lestrange twins. Maddox and Hephaestus. They were old family friends. Now why couldn't they stay with them, you may ask? Well, Eris was dating Hephaestus. They had been for a year and a half. So the parents of the boy and girl duo did not want to allow free reign upon one another. At least that is what they thought. They do that anyway. The Lestrange's had always gone back to the Lockhart manor during the holidays and they would be disappointed about what they were doing. It would go against their beliefs of praying to Artemis, the Goddess of chastity, the hunt, wild animals, vegetation, and childbirth. But also because they were not necessarily on the same side as Grindelwald. The twins however believed in what he and Riddle preached. 

As soon as the chaos twins found him, Eris using her charm, introduced both herself and her sister. 

"Hello, I'm Eris and this is my sister Circe. We're new here you see. We come from Greece and we need someone to show us the ropes around this place. Do you think you could do that for us?" 

He could not lie and say that he was not enticed by their beauty and aura of chaos and destruction that lingered around them, but he was busy reading his charmed copy of Secrets of the Darkest Arts which was made to look like a muggle book known as War and Peace. He was busy studying on how to make horcruxes. 

"Hello there. I'm Tom Riddle. I'm very sorry, but would another time be fine? I am busy researching something for school. I apologize." He replied putting on his best facade of a good person. 

The twins looked at each other, and just as Circe was about to stand up, Eris pulled her down by the wrist. 

"We know what your searching for Riddle. You're wanting to make a horcrux. We know how. We have one."

Circe looked at her sister with a look of confusion. As if telling her through her eyes, why would you tell him that? But it wasn't through their eyes, now was it? They were communicating. They are legilimens and they also know occlumency. They had to as their past institution the attended. The monsters there would read your thoughts while you slept if you weren't careful enough. But they were raised  
thinking to be scared of them, when in reality, the monsters were terrified of them. They knew who their father was. 

"What do you mean you know? How do you know what that is? Who are you?" He exclaimed, trying his best to be composed. 

"We're you're worst nightmare." They spoke at the same time.


	2. Chapter Two

"We're your worst nightmare..."

"What do you mean you're my worst nightmare? I do believe that I have the power to turn you to dust." He exclaimed with a tone of uncertainty. He was unsure of these two girls. Where did they come from? Who were they really? How did they know so much about him? He was a bit on edge. But he shouldn't be on edge, right? He's the "Dark Lord", or will be in a few years time.

The girls left him with his thoughts and walked back to their room. They would not speak to him; they do not want to give themselves away from the Riddle boy. They would only communicate with him once they arrived to their school, and only if he initiated the conversation. They had the Lestrange twins. Who else would they need? Parents maybe, but they were both dead. Or were they? You'll find out soon enough. 

"Eris, that was reckless. You know we can't be doing shit like that. Grindelwald won't appreciate that we "acquainted" ourselves with the enemy. He has eyes everywhere." Circe was angry at her sister's carelessness towards the job Grindelwald gave them. To get close with Riddle and to get him to trust them. They weren't off to the best start, but if they stayed away from him for the time being until they arrived at Hogwarts, maybe they could somehow get on his good side. If he even had one. If need be, they could always get Maddox and Hephaestus to vouch for them. Maybe.

Over the course of their stay at the orphanage, they did their very best to avoid him. He on the other hand, wanted to get to know the twin girls and get to understand how they knew so much about him. He wanted to level the playing field, so to speak. 

He would try to approach them, but they would walk away before he even got the chance to get their attention. It also seemed that the other occupants were even more terrified of them than they were of Tom. He wondered how that could be possible. Who were these girls?

First day of Hogwarts... 6th Year

Eris and Circe walked out of the thestral drawn carriages with the Lestrange twins. They led the Lockhart's to the Great Hall where Headmaster Armando Dippet was waiting for their arrival. 

Once they arrived, the twins separated off, the Lockhart's staying outside the Great Hall, and the Lestrange's heading to their seats at the Slytherin table. 

"Attention everybody! We have two new students. They have transferred here from Eronmayervos Institution, all the way from Greece! Give a warm welcome to Eris and Circe Lockhart!" They walked in like they owned the place. Both of them acknowledging the fact that everyone was staring at them. Eris had a look on her face saying she was so ready to cause trouble. Waiting for the day the teachers and Dippet trusted them enough so she could cause some serious damage. Circe on the other hand looked as if she were trying to read her sister. To get a better understanding what her sister was thinking, without actually using occlumency. She didn't want to accidentally wreak havoc on their first day by trying to break into her sister's mind.

They walked up to the front of the hall, and once they arrived, Eris sat down first. 

The hat was placed on her head, and so the sorting began. "Ah, Very powerful. A half-breed, but a pureblood. Unusual. You're the first I've seen like you. You take after your father don't you?" 

"My father? I don't know who he is. Neither does Circe. Do you know who he is?" 

"Oh child, I do. But that's a discussion for another day. Shall we continue? I think so. You have caused chaos. You always get what you want; you let your ambition drive you towards success. You are a sly being, aren't you? I'll say... SLYTHERIN!"

The table of green gave a round of applause while the surrounding tables groaned with displeasure. 

"Step up Circe. He knows about our father. Ask it about him." Eris spoke through her mind. She knew her sister was more cautious about things, only in the sense that with the chaos she would create, she would make sure no one would ever assume it was her. While Eris on the other hand, she would step up for her destruction. That's what got her into the most double at their old school. So when she was told to place a talking old hat on her head, she was a bit wary. 

"Another Lockheart. I see. You want to know about your father. About your blood. Well let me tell you something Circe. You two are more powerful than anyone I've ever seen. You aren't a regular witch. You two are demigods with pureblood. I won't tell you who your father is, no no. But I assume you can figure out who. You are quick-witted, and intellectual. You think about consequences before acting. That is how you differ from your sister. RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table stood up and gave a round of applause towards the new member of the bronze and blue house. But while all this was happening, Eris could feel the waves of shock and pure chaos that were emanating off of her sister. 

Using her mind, Eris asked "Sister, what did the hat tell you? You have to tell me."

"Eris, we aren't like everyone else. We aren't your regular old, run-of-the-mill pureblood witches. We are different. More powerful. I know who our father is."

Eris had kept her head down, picking at her food during this exchange, but when her sister spoke those six words, her head jutted up, immediately locking eyes with her sister and digging her knife into the table causing her housemates to look at her curiously.

"What. Do. You. Mean? Who is father, sister? You will tell me now won't you?" It was clear that Eris took more after their father than Circe did, she had been more hot headed and acted out on whim. So Circe knew if she didn't tell her sister soon, she would face the consequences of Eris Lockhart. Eris didn't really form connections with people. She could never form a connection with a person when they were so disposable to her. Including her sister. So Circe was terrified. 

Tom saw this encounter and was intrigued by what was happening. 

"Tell me now, Circe. You know what will happen of you don't tell me. I'll off you like I had mother offed."

"Eris, don't be mad. Our father is Ares. The God of War. We actually are the goddesses in the history books we read in class back in Greece. I don't really understand how we don't remember who we were, when we doing everything from our textbooks, but you said yourself, you feel the need to cause destruction and chaos; that you didn't know why. Well, you have your answer." 

Circe never really was scared of her sister, but at this moment, she was never scared of anything more. She looked over to the left of Eris, and communicated through her mind to Hephaestus, that he needs to be careful. Both him and his sister. That Eris was currently unstable. 

Fuck. We're screwed. Everyone here at Hogwarts should be terrified of what is yet to come, thought Circe.


End file.
